This Is No Breakfast Club
by juniorsgrl48
Summary: Find out what happens when Kyle, Lori, Josh, Andy, Amanda, and Declan recieve detention, must be split into pairs, and are put together with someone they didnt expect to be with. I do not own any of the characters used in Kyle XY. I only own the plot. R
1. Intro

A/N: This is my first FF ever. So dont be too harsh, but be honest. If it werent for Keelz this would even happen, shes the best beta ever. I got the idea for the fanfic from the movie "The Breakfast Club." Enjoy.

Dedicated: Keely Jade ILY!!

Part 1:

Principal Hooper waited at the school doors for his first students for detention to arrive. After ten long minutes he saw two people coming in, walking hand in hand.

"Well if it isn't Josh Trager and Andy Jensen, just in time for your first detention," He said.

"Sweet! It's just us two," Josh said, walking in through the door, sitting down at one of the empty desks, Andy doing the same.

"That's what you think. I'm going to my office. I'll be back in five minutes. Wait here until the last four come," Principal Hooper said, walking away, shutting the door, behind him.

Principal Hopper, left and right away Andy turned to Josh and said, "So, while we wait, wanna go to the bathroom and, you know?"

"Andy, that's what got us here in the first place," Josh said, cocking his head at her.

"Making out in the bathroom? No it didn't."

"No. Hiding in the bathroom when we weren't supposed to."

"Yeah, but-"

"Josh?!" Josh heard his name and turned around to see one of the four people was his own sister.

"Lori, what are you doing in detention?" Josh wondered.

"Well, my history teacher gave me a _D_ on my assignment and I sorta mumbled something I probably shouldn't have said. My teacher heard me and Kyle tried to stick up for me, but yeah, didn't really work. What did you two do?" Lori asked, sitting down in the desk next to Andy's.

"Principal Hooper, found us in the bathroom playing G-Force, and then ten minutes later again after he warned us," Josh replied, sighing.

"I told Josh we shouldn't go back. But _noooo_, Mr. Hooper is leaving for lunch. What were you thinking, now we're stuck in detention?" Andy asked Josh annoyed.  
"Anyways, where's Kyle?" Josh asked.

"He was with Adam, he should be on his way," Lori answered absent mindedly.

"Who's Adam?" Andy asked confused.

Josh and Lori both started hesitating. They couldn't spill Kyle's secret; especially when they could easily lie for this question.

"Ahh, he's with a tutor" Josh quickly said.

"Josh, do you seriously think I would believe Kyle needs a tutor?" Andy glared.

"I mean Kyle is the tutor."

"I can tell your lying, but whatever I'll let it slide," Andy decided.

All of a sudden somebody walked in that nobody would expect to get detention- Amanda Bloom.  
"Amanda? You got detention? That's impossible," Lori said surprised.

"Yeah, never thought I'd see the day," Josh said, amazed to see Amanda.

"What happened?" Lori asked.

"It's actually a stupid reason. But ever since I got back from the conservatory in New York, my mother has been trying to come up with a way to punish me. So she called Principal Hooper and asked if I could come in for detention. So when Kyle told me he had detention today I told my mom that I could come in today. So here I am, ready to serve. Why are you guys here?" Amanda asked.

"Well, Josh got us caught playing G-Force twice by Principal Hooper," Andy said, glaring at Josh, while Josh averted his eyes from Andy's.

"He gave you detention for that?" Amanda asked.

"Yeah, I swear he has it out for us Trager's…and Jensen's," Josh said.

"Do you guys know who else is coming?" Amanda asked.

"Well, there is supposed to be six of us. Kyle is on his way, but I don't know who the last person is," Josh explained.

"I don't really care who it is as long as it's not Dec-"

"Lori?" Someone cut her off. And of course the sixth person had to be, Declan.

"Oh. My. GOD! You got to be kidding me!" Lori's jaw dropped.

"Hey guys. You all have detention?" Declan asked, walking into the room, sitting down at a desk.

"Yeah but what are you doing here?" Lori asked madly.

"Principal Hooper busted me for skipping class." Declan sat back in his chair.

"Oh, well, that's just great," Lori said sarcastically. At this point all five of them, had just sat around waiting. Finally Kyle walked in. Surprised to see Declan, Amanda, Josh, and Andy, he asked what they were doing there.

Amanda was sort of embarrassed for the reason she was there so she didn't explain. "It's a long story. I'll tell you later," she said.

"Okay, but Josh, Andy, Declan, why do you guys have detention?" Kyle asked.

Since Josh was too busy daydreaming, so Andy answered Kyle's question, "Well, basically Josh and I were caught playing G-Force in the bathroom," Andy sighed.

Then Declan said, "Principal Hooper caught me skipping class. Hey, Kyle didn't you need to talk to me about something?"

The day before Kyle and Declan were going to meet up to talk about Kyle's healing powers. He was worried that when he hugged Andy, he did something with her cancer.

"Yeah, but Principal Hooper is on his way," Kyle answered eager to tell Declan what had happened. By now Andy was so confused. She had no idea how Kyle could have known the Principal was on his way, but she couldn't ask he was already in the room.

Right away Principal Hooper said to everybody, "Okay everybody, come on lets go." All six of them thought that detention would be in the room they were already in.

"Wait a minute, isn't our detention this room?" Lori asked.

"Yeah, don't tell us you brought us here to do work," Josh exclaimed.

"No, you guys are getting detention. But do you honestly think I would let all six of you in one room? I know you are all friends."

So they all got up and followed Principal to three separate rooms. By the time they had gotten to the first room, they already decided who would be with whom- Josh with Andy, Amanda with Lori, and Kyle with Declan. So Josh and Andy started walking in the room together until Principal stopped them and said, "Josh, Andy where do you think you're going?"

"Well you said you were going to separate us in 2's. So 1 and 2; Josh and Andy. That's two," Andy replied.

"Okay, well Andy stay here. Josh go in, and Amanda you too," Principal Hooper ordered. While walking to the next room, Lori was crossing her fingers that she wouldn't be stuck with Declan. When they got to the second room, Principal ordered two more to go in.

"Kyle you're in this room. Oh and Lori why don't you join him?"

"Oh, thank you so much Principal Hooper," Lori said, with a smile on her face. Principal Hooper didn't understand why she was thankful but he just continued with his orders.

"Declan and Andy why don't you guys take yourselves to the room, down the hallway.

Room 304." So they started walking together, to the room.

"Well this is gonna be just great," Declan said sarcastically.

"Come on don't tell me you're not up for some fun detention?" Andy was trying to cheer him up. She could tell something was wrong. But she knew she'd get it out of him eventually.

"Whatever, lets just get this over with already."


	2. It's All Out In The Open

As Andy sat down at a desk, Declan stood next to the door looking out the window into the hallway. Then he turned around and slowly walked over to a desk. As he lowered himself to sit in a chair he began to say "So you're Andy. The one with…or…well not anymore."

"You mean cancer, yep that's me. And you're D-"

"Declan," he filled in when he could tell she didn't know his name.

"Yeah, I knew that." Then they just sat there in silence, with neither on saying a word. This moment of silence lasted for five minutes, till finally Declan began to say something.

"So you and Josh are still together, huh? Well don't take him for granted, and enjoy it while you can." He said in a sort of annoyed voice.

"Yah thanks I guess. What about you, I thought you and Lori-"

"Don't even talk about Lori. She's too busy with that dumbo Mark."

"Who's Mark?"

"Lori's stupid DJ boyfriend. He's a year and a half older than her, and they have nothing in common."

"I can tell you really think he's wrong for her."

"Ha! Yeah," Declan chuckled.

"Well then tell her."

"Trust me, I have, she wont even talk to me now."

"I'm sorry, maybe I should have never brought this up," Andy said sympathetically. She felt kind of bad for bringing it up because now Declan looked even sadder than before.

"Well, it's not your fault."

"Well take it from someone who spent every second thinking she could die any day, if you find someone you love, or just really care about, don't let them slide."

"All that from dating Josh? Never thought he'd teach anyone anything."

"Look, I know if Josh and I were to break up, and he started dating some s.lut, I would tell him." All Andy could think about the whole time while talking to Declan, is how glad she was that she didn't lose Josh. She felt bad that while she was happy, Declan had to suffer, but the only thing she could do was give advice. Unless she and Josh came up with a mastermind plan to break up Lori and Mark, and get Lori and Declan together, that's the only thing she could do.

"But this is different," he began with a sigh, "I've told her before and she didn't listen, and she'll continue to not listen."

"You really care about her, don't you?" Andy asked, realizing how much Declan really didn't want Lori to get hurt.

"No," Declan said. Then with a spark of realization of his own, he finally admitted it. "I love her."

* * *

Lori and Kyle walked into the room and over to a desk. As Kyle kept walking, he could tell her heart was beating fast.  
"Why are you so nervous Lori?" Kyle asked concerned.

"I'm not nervous Kyle." Lori replied. But that didn't stop Kyle; he knew something was wrong.

"Your heart is beating faster and faster by the second," Kyle explained.

"This is one of those times I really hate you're 'Superman' powers." But Kyle said nothing; he just sat there waiting for an answer. "Look I'm not nervous, it's just that Declan is here, and I really don't want to deal with him, let alone talk to him."

"But why? I thought you two were friends since prom," Kyle said confused, to how they got to the point of not talking to each other.

"Since prom Declan told me he wanted to be with me, I turned him down, Mark asked me out, I said yes, Declan lashed out at me about Mark, and now I have nothing to say to Declan. That's what happened since prom."

"That's a lot."

"Welcome to high school Kyle."

"Why don't you guys just talk? That usually works."

"Because we're not you and Amanda."

"Well do you want to be in a fight with Declan?"

"I don't know. Well actually yes, he's being a complete a.ss to Mark, and making up lies about him."

"Lori, shouldn't you think about who you've been friends with longer?" Then Kyle just sat there and looked at Lori, waiting for her to think about it.

"Declan," she replied. She said Declan even though she wished she could say Mark.

"And who do you trust more?"

"That's the thing, on one hand I have my best friend, but also my ex-boyfriend, and on the other hand is my boyfriend."

"If you don't want to believe Declan, that's up to you. But he's my friend too, and I know he really cares about you," Kyle said. Lori just sat there with Kyle, trying to figure things out. Kyle knew it was Lori's decision, so he didn't say anything. Lori knew she had a lot of thinking to do, and the only way to get it done is by not pushing it aside. So she didn't try and change the subject, even though she wanted to.

A/N: I know its kinda short, but I think Part 3 will be longer. Thanks to my wonderful beta.


	3. A Mastermind at Work

Okay okay, I know, this took me forever, Ive just been super busy, but I finally got it edited, and posted. So Im sorry it took me a long time. And I hope the wait was worth it for you guys. And enjoy!

THIS IS ALSO DEDICATED TO MY DEAREST FRIEND JUNO (Juno227) BECAUSE HER BIRTHDAY WAS JUST A WHLE AGO! HAPPY BIRTHDAY HUN! I LOVE YOU!

* * *

As they walked into the room, Amanda took a deep breath; she was annoyed that she was stuck in a room with Josh

As they walked into the room, Amanda took a deep breath; she was annoyed that she was stuck in a room with Josh. She didn't dislike Josh, she just rather be in a room with Kyle. After all, they have to be in detention for 3 hours. Amanda looked over to see that Josh had already sat down at a desk, and grabbed a piece of paper he found lying around the room. "What are you doing?" she questioned.

"Well I'm stuck here for three hours, and with you. Not that there's anything wrong with you," he hesitated, "but I expected to be here with Andy."

Amanda wasn't insulted at all, she just rolled her eyes. She understood that sometimes Josh blurts things out that he doesn't mean to say. "That still doesn't answer my question, Josh." Amanda walked over to a desk and sat down. She knew she had a long day ahead of her.

"What question?" It seemed that Josh was so preoccupied with something else; he wasn't paying attention to anything Amanda said.

"What are you doing? You know, with that piece of paper you have." Amanda couldn't help but roll her eyes, again. But she stopped herself, she knew if she continued to roll her eyes for every stupid thing Josh says, her eyes would be pretty tired by the end of detention.

"OH! Well, as I said, I assumed I would be here with Andy."

"Yah I got that part."

"So I'm going to make sure I am here with Andy." Josh said with a devious smile on his face. Little did Amanda, or Andy, know that they would be taking part in Josh's plan to switch rooms with Declan so he could be with Andy and not Amanda.

"How exactly are you going to do that?" Amanda asked, even though she knew there was no way he would be able to switch and get away with it.

"Well that's exactly what I'm doing now, trying to figure out how." Josh was almost positive he could get away with it though.

"Okay, so if you do so happen to come up with a plan, how-"

"Which I will," Josh interrupted.

This time Amanda had to roll her eyes, and chuckled a little. "How will you fill Andy in with your 'mastermind' plan?"

"Well it's not like Hooper took our cell phones away. I can just text or call her. Easy as 1-2-3," Josh replied. But by now he had everything planned out; he knew exactly what to do, and exactly how to do it. "Did Hooper say anything about leaving the room?"

"I don't think so, although you can probably leave if you have to go to the bathroom. Why?"

"That's great! Plus it's not like he has hidden security cameras anywhere. That's actually amazing, everything will work out perfectly," Josh said, ignoring Amanda's question. Amanda was confused to what Josh was planning to do, but she knew it wouldn't work, so she didn't ask any more questions. She was about to ask Josh how Lori was since prom, she hadn't seen her much since she was always hanging out with Mark, but then all of a sudden there was a loud noise of abrupt knocking at the door.

Josh got all excited, thinking it might be Andy. "Hey, maybe that's-" He stopped when he saw who it was walk in, "…Hooper" he said annoyed with a sigh.

"Hello children, I'm just making my rounds," Hooper explained sternly. Once Josh heard that he began to chuckle, while Amanda smiled. Principal Hooper didn't know why but he just continued, "To make sure none of you guys are trashing the place or running out the window," he said.

"Hey, Hooper, my man, I have a question, what are your opinions on going to the bathroom?" Josh said trying to be funny; it didn't work.

"The only reason you should have any urge to leave the room is if you need to go to the restroom so bad, you're about to relief yourself in your pants, understood?"

Josh raised his hand up to his forehead and gave him a salute.

"Yes sir!"

Principal Hooper rolled his eyes (there seemed to be a lot of eye rolling projected towards Josh on that particular day) and left the room. Amanda, had no idea what ideas were floating around in Josh's head, but she just moved on and asked the question she was going to ask before.

"So how has Lori been since prom night? She and I haven't really talked since then."

"What you think I talk to her, I have my own women to take care of now. Yes! Done."

"With what?" Amanda assumed he was talking about his 'plan', but she didn't think he could finish in a matter of two minutes.

"My genius plan to get the heck outta here! And just so you know, I'm going to need your help," Josh said while sitting at the desk, staring at the piece of paper.

Amanda didn't want to take any part in a plan that she was positive wouldn't work, and she wanted to say no, but she realized that she is going to be there for 3 hours, she might as well do something to consume her time. "Well what do you want me to do?"

"Well first I must call Andy, she's apart of this too you know." While Josh got up and dialed Andy's number in a corner where he knew Principal Hooper wouldn't see him if he looked through the window, Amanda just sat there and waited thinking of what trouble she could possibly get into; which is a lot considering the fact that Josh would be the one getting her into trouble.


	4. The Breakfast Club nonreal Chapter

Heyyyyy people….

So I don't really know what the quantity people is really referring to… maybe 1 or 2, not sure, but yah I'm back from… wherever I was.

I've been thinking about this FF a lot lately. Thinking of how I used to have so much fun writing it, and I really would like to continue.

I never wanted to stop writing it, I promise, but life just kinda went on "stop" mode for a while. The light turned red, and just never really went back to green.

Things happened. Weird things.

And ummmm yah, I guess this just wasn't one of my top priorities like it once was.

So yah, the point of this random "non-real" chapter add, is that I would like to inform everyone (yes all of the one or two of you) that I will definitely like to continue my story.

I don't have a definite date as to when I will be updating. Could be tomorrow (chyaa right), could be next week, in a month, I have no clue.

But I'm workin on it.

So thanks to those of you that have PMed me requesting I continue. Thanks to all my reviewers. Thanks to my wonderful beta, I hope your still willing to beta… 

And yah. That's it.


End file.
